


Trapped

by Alienor_Gauthier



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Banter, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alienor_Gauthier/pseuds/Alienor_Gauthier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finch and Reese are trapped, Shaw comes help them!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

\- I told you to wait.  
\- You weren’t answering, I got worried.  
\- And your first impulse when you are worried is to run toward the potential danger?  
\- I think we already had this conversation…  
\- Yet it didn’t change your behavior.  
\- …  
\- …  
\- Fine, fine. I’m sorry. There. Can we focus on a way out of here now, Mr Reese?  
\- I could shoot the lock.  
\- Please, refrain. According to my preliminary exam of the door and the layout of this room there is a 50% chance that the bullet bounces back and hurt one of us.  
\- Do you have a better idea, Finch? Because there isn’t any tool here I could use to pick the lock.  
\- We should wait for Miss Shaw.  
\- ...wait… time…  
\- I didn’t catch that muttering in its entirety but I believe I could detect a flagrant lack of trust in our partner’s skills.  
\- More like in her motivation. At least, Bear is with her.  
\- It’s so reassuring to know our fate depends on the dog.  
\- …  
\- Did the light just- Oh.  
\- It was a timer. I hope you are not afraid of the dark, Harold?  
\- I didn’t plan to die slowly of cold and hunger in a wet, dark cellar but I guess that’s the job’s hazard.  
\- Don’t worry, I won’t let things go this far.  
\- Really?  
\- If the situation becomes really desperate, I can still break your neck. Cleaner, faster, you just have to say the word.  
\- …Thanks... That’s so… comforting, Mr Reese.  
  
Later :  
  
*creaking noise*  
\- You could have picked a better time to play hide and seek! I’ve been searching you for at least-  
\- Miss Shaw, don’t let the door- !  
\- What?  
\- …Too late.  
\- What the hell?! What is this- ?!  
\- Nice of you to join us, Shaw. You don’t happen to have cards, so we could kill time?  
\- Stupid… fucking… door…!  
\- It’s useless, it opens from outside.  
\- At least, we have some light again.  
\- Usually, Finch, I like your optimistic- Shaw, no!  
*BANG*  
\- Aah!  
\- Harold?!  
\- Shit, Finch?!  
\- It’s nothing, the bullet just grazed me. But I do understand now what they mean by “seeing your whole life pass before your eyes”  
\- Sorry boss. Anyway, what’s the plan?  
\- We wait for Mr Jeffridges to go down, I suppose.  
\- Seriously? There is… no way… I’m sitting… on my butt… doing nothing…!  
\- You are just going to hurt yourself, Shaw. I told you it open from outside.  
\- Fucking number of- Huh? What’s going on now?  
\- The timer finished…  
\- …  
\- I can’t believe it.  
\- …  
\- …  
\- Say something, guys. That silence in the dark, that’s just creepy.  
\- Hm. Where is Bear?  
\- I told him to stand guard outside. If I had known I would be trapped in a cold room like a dead cow, I would have told him to come along and keep me warm.  
\- There is so much poetry in the way you see the world…  
\- …  
\- …  
\- …  
\- When Jeffridges comes down, I swear I-  
*creaking noise*  
*BANG BANG BANG BANG*  
\- Was that absolutely necessary, Miss Shaw?  
\- He is not wrong, a bullet for each limb seems a little overkill to me…  
\- Shaddup Reese. The next one was for the head, you should praise my self-control.  
\- We weren’t even sure he was the perpetrator… My preliminary research-  
\- No innocent should have a room opening from the outside on his basement! Anyway: he’ll pass the next weeks in the hospital so either victim or perpetrator, he won’t be of our concern anymore. Problem solved. And now I want a steak. See you, boys.  
\- …  
\- …  
\- Well, after you, Finch.


End file.
